Fake it
by LondonGoth
Summary: Edward Cullen learns that being a star isn't always easy. story based off song "fake it" by Seether


~**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all**

**the one you sold to fool the world**

**you lost your selfesteem along the way" - Fake it by Seether**

"Hello and good morning to you all! Lucie Chow here on this beautiful Tuesday Morning. We told you last week they would be here and here they are! The stars of the teen smash hit movie, based off the best selling books 'Sunlight' from writer Stacy Mayor. Edward Cullen!..."

That was my cue. Yes its me, The Edward fucking Cullen. Though 'Fucking' isn't my middle name. That would be Masen. Mom would shit a brick to know people actually refere to me as Edward "Fucking" Cullen. Why they do that is, to this day, a big old question mark. What really merits someone having a curse word added to their name? If anyone could pull it off it would be Marlon Brando or James Dean. Not some twenty year old ass from Chi-town who plays a vampire that shines in the sunlight! So how did I come into fame? when I was fourteen years old I got my first Modeling job and from there agents jumped on me. Next thing I know, I'm cast as the lead in a film adaptaion of a best selling teen book series and here we are now.

One movie down, two to go and my life is not my own anymore. I have become a household name. With one role I have become the kind of movie star I used to make fun of. Breaking out of the teen heartthrob role is very hard, as I am finding out. The work is good, the money amazing, but I can't even pick when I sleep, eat or take a piss anymore!

I am always on-call. Almost like a doctor, only they save lives and might be a tad smarter than me. I'm just lusted after by loads of lonely women from age thirteen to fifty who want me to fill the void left by lovers of the past, hubands of the present, and ex's of the future who have ultimately failed at bringing the butterflies back, or in some cases, at all. But what they don't know is I would fail too! They have fallen in love with the idea of me. The image of the man I play on the silver screen has them falling all over themselves. The film industiry knows this and uses it. They lure them to the box office by offering the unattainable. Bloody hell, it is a multi million dollar empire built off nothing more than lust and fantasy, you don't think they milk that shit for all it's worth? I am no more their dream man, their real heart's desire then the next 'it' boy. I understand we all need an escape, but the lines get blurred far too often.

I've only been at this two years and I'm already jaded. Two years in this biz was all it took. Two years and you are already considered old news. You have to keep up and keep on top of your game. Always play the game or you get benched. No one said it was right, but it is the way it is. So you become a liar for hire. Fame has a revolving door ladies and gents. Stardom has an expiration date. I know this, the studios know this.

There is always someone new waiting in the wings to become the next big thing. I know what you're thinking: 'Stop whining like a bitch you crybaby! You're making more money than most would ever get a chance to even think about having and living the dream' And you would be right.. about the money part.

If I am being honest here, and yes, I know that seems a stretch for an actor.. I'm not worth what they pay me. I haven't built up any credibility as an actor. That's why the old dogs of Hollywood can't stand us new pups. Because our pay checks and names, our "star power" is built off the urges of horny teenage girls. It stems from popularity not talent. We haven't had time to establish or earn our way. None of my co-stars have. Then how are we allowed to get paid insane amounts of money for half-assed, shitty work? Easy anwser is: We asked, they gave. The thing is, the studio knows that if we were replaced that the obsessive, shit! I mean the "passionate" fans would more than likey burn the L.A. offices to the ground. They have a built-in, bankable thing here. As my agent would say, a sure thing. It isn't about talent, it never was. The books sell the seats. There was already a built-in fanbase, so really there wasn't much risk taking going on here. Well, that and my 'bedroom eyes' and 'sex hair' as my fans write, blog and scream over. What the hell is sex hair anyway? I'm sorry but after a good roll in the sack, I'm not looking at my hair or my lady's hair and saying 'Now that's some hot sex hair you got going baby!'

I step into the camera's vision and put on the charming smile, gearing myself up for what's to come "...And his co-star Tanya Campbell!"

Oh yes, Tanya. How could I forget about her? The imfamous costar. "My" leading lady. Lady my ass. I've seen city dumps less trashy than Tanya, but she is playing the love of my life on-screen. On-screen I say again. So much rubbish is said and made up once you start working on a project with someone. And if it is a romantic film- forget about it. Add in a series made for teenage girls who are the most emotionally charged beings on earth, and you're screwed!

So it was only fitting, as I got told, to fake a relationship and give the teens what they want. 'A real life love story' played out from screen to real life. Yeah, it says so in my contract that not only do I have to work with her bitchy, monotone, mouth-breathing ass, but we must also been seen together hanging out at all kinds of events: Red carpet, dinners, charity events and even our "off time" What off time? Until the dvds of the last film are out and bought by some horny teenage stars-in-her-eyes consumer, I don't get off time. I'm lucky I get jacking off time. It's more common than you think, faking a romance. The hollywood dating game has been going since the days of old hollywood. Since the time of Doris Day and Rock Hudson. Only I, unlike most hollywood leading men, am not gay.

My agent pulled me aside the second day of shooting and gave me the run down; "Listen Eddie," He knows I hate when people call me Eddie, he does it anyway. "So the execs aren't very happy right now." Right away I'm worried of being fired before I even start. "What. Why?" He looks around to make sure no one is close enough to hear. "Well, they say you and Tanya don't really have any sparks. They think the director might have cast the wrong girl to play the lead."

I knew they had from the start. When I went in to auditon for the role, The director had already cast Tanya as the leading lady. Rumor has it that the director, Katy Softwicke had a thing for Tanya. That Katy saw herself in Tanya- young, wild and Bi-sexual. Who the hell knows if it's true, but they were really weird to work with and gave off this crazy hippie vibe to the whole set. And don't even get me started on the reefer smell-that shit clings to everything. I was never really sure around them, never really found my footing.

Aro continued: "You know, like there is no fire there and it was, uh well, they might have used the words 'strange and awkward' but don't worry I told them I would talk to yous." I just looked at Aro, this Italian, slimey, mother-fucking New Yorker. "Aro, what did they say exactly. Word for word." I wanted to know everything. Aro rubs his chin while frowning "Well, I believe the exact words were: 'It was the most painfully awkward scenes they have ever been witness to and that if this is how you two plan to sell this epic love story, then you better find a way to make it look real or else!' that was what they said.." Aro trails off looking down to his very expensive leather shoes. Shoes that he bought with the money I'm paying him. The money I am counting on from this movie.

I'm pretty sure the "or else" part means they will fire my ass on the spot. Why me and not Tanya? Because Tanya Campbell's parents are big names in Hollywood. That was how little princess got her big foot in the door. Sure as hell wasn't by talent that she got in.

And now I get told even the forty year old stiff suits who are never seen, only heard from, who just sit in their high towers collecting money, don't buy into it. Not only that, they see the lack of passion and chemistry between Tanya and I. I am pretty much screwed at this point. So they told us to get over whatever was making us seem like we had a rod up our asses (their words, not mine) and what happened? Well at the pre-screening we were told that if we didn't do something and fast that this movie would crash and burn faster than Lindsay Lohan driving a Mercedes. That was how I came to be stuck in this little 'showmance' as they call it. The word Hell was a better fit-

Walking out behind Tanya, the camera lights are too bright and hot for this early in the morning. I always get nervous because even though they know not to ask certain things, sometimes they do anyway. And that seems to make Tanya nervous as well. And then she starts bitching at me about it. This should be fun..

"Tanya & Edward, Welcome!" The host is all smiles and looks like a hungry shark. And the water we're swimming in has been chummed.

Tanya's eyes are slow and glazed over a bit. No doubt from toking up earlier. We both smile, or I smile and Tanya does that thing she always does- like she is trying to smile but if she does, her face will crack right down the middle allowing the hate that resides in her to ooze out. Maybe she really is that unhappy with life or maybe she is just evil. I don't know why the hell she does this but it has become her 'signature' look. Everytime she does it, the chant "Redrum" from The Shining plays over and over in my head..

"So, 'Sunset' is out in theaters as of today and now its counter parts 'Fullmoon', and 'Lunar Eclipse' are what you are gearing up for next. What has it been like thus far?" I look over to Tanya to see if she wants to answer this one because more often than not, Tanya gets pissed if I answer in a way she doesn't like.

Tanya jumps right in with her special way of answering; "Its been like, yeah you can't like really .. I don't know.. its been a trip. Like, you literally can't deal. The fans are like really..yeah, crazy. It makes it hard to like walk around like outside and shit." She says as she flips her hair. Hair that looks nice for once.. But doesn't smell so nice up close. Tanya isn't one for soap and water. I wonder if she would have been one of those people on the Titanic that got the lice check?..

I see the hosts' eyes shift between me and Tanya before they land on me. Hoping for me to maybe give her a more put together, well rounded answer. Something my costar seems to have skipped out on. I'm used to Tanya being a complete and total dumbass. I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with Tanya. Then when that becomes clear (she's an idiot) I move on to fixing her fuck ups.

"I don't think anyone really knew for sure. But based off how well the books sold, it would be silly to say we didn't have a clue that it would be this big. But at the same time, it has taken on its own life now and we are all just trying to keep up with the momentum. I think the love we are getting from the fans has more to do with these characters than us really" There, that seemed good enough to cover Tanya's mindless chatter. If not, I can always try and dazzle my way out of this. Yes, I know I'm vomit inducing. That is after all what the Sunset cast is known for.

"Now tell me this: Long shoots in some of the most secluded settings- any off camera romances you can tell us about?"

And here it is. This is what sucks almost as much as being paired with someone who makes your skin crawl. I can see Aro and Tanya's agent, stephanie, shuffle closer giving us and the news reporter the eye. We have been 'trained' on how to answer this very question. Because this is the most asked one. Most fans wants us to date. They want us to have this crazy love affair that mimics the on screen one. And to flat out burst that bubble is something the folks at Culmination Entertainment want to avoid at all costs. But at the same time we, and by "we" I mean the execs and PR team, have to think of the fans who don't want to see their "dream man" with a costar that maybe isn't the most likeable person in Hollywood. Okay, let's be frank here: Tanya's a bitch. If we can keep them all guessing, not giving one side something and pissing off the other side, that's for the better. So a fine line I'm a walking here people!

" Tanya is a vampire!" I yell out of nowhere. When in doubt, deflect or confuse them! A few of the staff behind the cameras laugh at my weird, off beat answer. Tanya, never to be out done, answers with a "Dude, it is like so true, I am one bad ass vampire" -

As we left the morning show, we were told that we would be heading to lunch. A "non-romantic, romantic" lunch. Just me, Tanya, our managers and my best friend, Jasper. Now most would look at the party of five and think not so romantic. But the media will spin it so that it reads and looks like we might be having a cozy lunch and our group just happens to be tagging along. Even the most innocent things can get spun to look a million times more interesting. Anything to sell a magazine. Anything to get a hit on a blog. But it also gains more press for the films and any press is good press, so I'm told. As I slide into my seat, my manager and Tanya's manager make it so Tanya must sit next to me. You might be asking yourself 'do they ever take a day off?' And the answer is No. It has been a non-stop crap-fest since 'Sunlight' came out.

Tanya starts bitching from the second we pull away from the building. "Jesus! What the fuck was up with that whore reporter? I mean like shit! How stupid was her questions?" She says rolling her eyes, lighting up. Tanya has changed out of her dress and into her normal attire: A pair of gray skinny jeans, high top chuck taylors and a Beatles t-shirt that is already tight but Tanya takes it to a whole new skanktastic level by putting a little knot to the side of the shirt. It looks really stupid, but hey I'm not the one who has to wear it. I call it her "heroin not-so-Chic" look. What with her dirty, I-don't-give-a-shit hair, frumpy clothing and dark bags under her eyes. Well, I don't really say it to her face. Because I like my dick and want to keep it on my body.

We get to the restaurant and head in. Jasper stays back a few steps not wanting to deal with the fans, media, and Tanya's perpetual bad mood. I look at the fucker as I'm signing a poster for a fan and want to kick his ass. If I have to walk next to she-devil then he should too! Tanya really gets fired up when I stop for the fans. Because then she has to as well if she doesn't want to show how really rude, spiteful and selfish she truly is. I love it- I get to talk to my fans and piss off the wicked witch of Hollywood. Win win the way I see it. Nothing pisses Tanya off more than when the media gets her picture before she has eaten- munchies are a bitch I guess..

Jasper doesn't really know what to think of the lovely costar. He just kind of looks at her with a face of fear, nausea and disgust. I've known Jasper since we were kids. He had a hard time at first trying to come to terms with the fact I was still Edward Cullen from Chicago. The same Edward he grew up with. Not some big shot hollywood leading man- even though it looks like I am getting that title now.

We get to our table and order the drinks. Tanya tries to get a beer. The server looks at her for a minute and then asks for some ID. Well this only serves to piss little miss scary off even futher. Tanya knows she isn't old enough to get a drink, but that won't stop her from trying and bitching about it

"How fucking dare you ask for my ID! Don't you know who the fuck I am?" Tanya screams at the poor girl, then she looks to Stephanie for help. "Listen, can we speak with a manager?" Asks Stephanie in a tired voice. So this is my life for the next three years. Come to think of it -I might need a drink myself.. .

After a deal is made with the manager, Tanya gets her way. As if you had any doubts. This is the part of stardom that makes me sick. The free shit we get when we already make millions. The fact that no door is closed to us even though we do nothing to earn it. Stars are allowed to break the law. Tanya gets caught smoking weed on the front steps of her condo and everyone turns a blind eye! I would never abused what "star power" I have. Stars get spoiled just because people know our names. It makes no sense to me and if I ever get to the point where I act like Tanya, that would be the day I walk away. Fame isn't a death sentence like some believe. I want to remember where I came from and why I do what I do: The fans. The ones who cheer and pay to see my movies. Who support me and my dream. Because without them, a star has no job.

As we get ready to leave the restaurant, our managers asks us if we want to leave through the back door that exits out into the employee parking lot or out the front door. I'm all for avoiding the flashing lights and paps but Tanya yet again has to have her way.

"Eddie we have to be seen leaving together. To you know, like make the paps go crazy and the fans will blog about us and that means more attention for our movie. And you know my new movie that is coming out soon needs all the press attention it can get. Remember we have to help each other out" she says with a wicked smile. Bitch that she is knows how to play the game. She has the whole 'shy girl who just hates all the attention so that's why she says stupid shit and acts like an asshole' thing down pat.

This is the test of how much a star really wants press. A star who doesn't need or want the attention would leave quietly out the back door and head home. A star, like let's say Tanya Campbell, goes out the front door where all the photogs are lined up. She does the same thing at LAX too. I don't understand it, but I have learned to just ignore her and her bullshit.

So, as we head out I try and move past Tanya a bit. Jasper and our managers have gone out the back door- lucky bastards.

Now it seems as though shitface and I have just had our lunch with just the two of us. How sweet is that? The fans will be going crazy just like Tanya wanted. As I walk through the wall of bodies and of flashing lights, I see Tanya, scowl in place and head down rush up to walk closer to me. I want to roll my eyes at her stupidity. How she plays these people. My favorite body guard, Emmett, gets out from the black SUV and holds the door open for us. I get in first not waiting on Tanya because really, she isn't my girlfriend and if she gets pissed I don't give two shits.

As Tanya gets in a pap asks her "How was your lunch Tanya?" To which Tanya gives her boney bird finger.

I cringe and duck down, hiding my face because that is just embarassing. I can just see my mother's red face and hear her talking about how I need to find better people to be seen with. If you only knew mom.

"Tanya do you think you can keep that damn finger of yours out of the press for one day?" I ask while gritting my teeth. Tanya has this way about her that makes you want to just put both hands around her neck and squeeze until her eyes do that cartoony thing where they pop out then go back in..

"Shut the fuck up Edward! I can do whatever the hell I want. And those paps ate that shit up! That will make front page news by morning and all those fucking retarded fans will be blogging about us, my movie and our date! It was classic, man." She says this shit likes its normal and ok. Not seeing how really shitty a thing to do to the fans and just in general it is.

I have to remind myself that once these films are done, I can move on from this, from Tanya Campbell. I will look back at this time and know that I learned something from it. I won't ever sell myself like this again. No amount of fame or money is worth it. I will have grown and moved on. It's a real shame Tanya and so many just like her live this way, with no second thoughts. But this is what you do in Hollywood: You fake it.

Dvd release of "Lunar Eclipse"  
"Good Morning I'm Lucie Chow. Well, if you're a 'Sunlight' fan, today will be the day you have been waiting for. The final film in the saga hits stores today with Dvd and Blu-ray that are jam-packed with all kinds of extras; Including deleted scenes, commentary from both cast and director, gag reels and of course extended scenes. I think we even have a clip of fans standing out side in this cold weather just to get their copy. Dan do you have that shot for me?"

The camera fades out of the live studio to pan out over a crowd of at least one hundred fans all wearing many layers of clothing and blankets. Some standing, others sitting in lawn chairs outside a Target store. Their breath coming out in gray poofs telling of how very cold it is. Cut to a closer look at the fans; "Many fans have 'Sunlight' merchandise such as scarves, hoodies and hats. Some even have sweatshirts and homemade posters with the main stars' names formed into one word. The fans of the saga have started calling them 'Tanward' " A popular term for this is called 'shipping' Where fans of certain fictional couples post everything from fanfiction, videos and photos of the stars." Fans wave and scream their love for the movie, and the stars.

The camera comes back to Lucie Chow as she adds her final thoughts; "The Sunlight saga has offically wrapped and the cast will now move on. For the fans, today is bitter sweet" One last photo of a group of teenage girls is shown. They are holding signs up that reads "Team Edward" and others that read "Tanward 4ever" ...

six weeks later...  
A beautiful young woman is laying in a very large bed. She has the thick white down comforter around her and many fluffy pillows are incasing her in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. Her long, silky dark hair is covering the pillows. To the left of the very spacious master bedroom is a full floor to ceiling glass wall with the most spectacular view of the Chicago skyline at night. The dark haired beauty is channel surfing on the wall mounted flat screen TV. The much too big TV her fiance insisted they get. Even though she knew when they were together in their bedroom, watching television was the last thing on their minds'. She smiles as she finally settles on E! News. Knowing when her love gets back from answsering the door for their pizza, he will no doubt whine about the trashy gossip 'news' channel. As if right on cue one of the worst gossipers of all, Entertainment "journalist" Ted Bibby comes on screen talking in one of the worst fake media voices out there. Sounding like a gay Keanu Reeves in his "Truth, lies and Ted" Segment. As the show starts the young lady's love returns..

"Please tell me you are not watching what I think you are? I thought I heard that hideous voice coming from in here, but then thought no way because my girl knows not to bring such shit into our bedroom." He says while pulling back the covers and getting in next to his lady love, pizza box placed on his lap. She smiles at him as he holds up a slice of pizza for her to take a bite. The girl smiles, thinking of how he always takes care of her before ever worrying about himself. "Oh hush. It really can't be helped! Watching him is like seeing a really bad wreck; You don't want to look but the scene is just so ugly you can't look away." He just shakes his head, smiles down at the love of his life and kisses her forehead.

"Next up is a real juicy bit of gossip. Is Edward Cullen engaged to, brace yoursleves Sunlight fans, not his costar but his former neighbor Bella Swan? How can it be when we all knew of the epic love that is Tanward'? I know what you're thinking now; "Teddy, tell us this is a lie. Tell us that our fav. couple is still going strong and headed to the happily ever after we all want. Sorry kiddies looks like this one is... TRUTH! Edward Cullen popped the question to his long time girl and secret love last Christmas. Edward met Bella Swan when he bought his swanky Chicago loft that he still resides in. Swan, orignally from a small town in Forks, Wa, is an abstract artist that Cullen asked to do some work for him. From sources, it was love at first sight for the sunlight hunk. After much wooing, Bella and Edward started dating sometime after he finished filming 'Fullmoon' And the couple have kept the romance out of the public eye. What of Tanya, his costar and rumored former love interest? When did they break up? Why did they break up? Was it a falling out, or was it what some said from the start: a ploy to sale the on-screen love of Sunlight? Was it all just to get our tongues wagging and leave us guessing and wanting more? Who knows for sure, but we wish Mr. Cullen and his love the best of luck!

Tanya it seems has faded into the background for now with much smaller projects on the grid. When asked about what was up next for the star Ms. Campbell had this to say: "I'm taking some time off. Are you fucking kidding me about missing the craziness of Sunlight? Fuck no! The pressure is off and I can just chill now. I have a really clear horizon." The couple in bed exchange smirks "Tanya has recently been seen getting hot and heavy at the viper room with fellow actress Taylor Starr. Ooh la la! What do we make of it all? We will just have to wait and see what juicy details are to come! And on to other news..."

The screen goes black as Edward turns off the idiot box, sets the pizza down on the bedside table, and brings his love into his arms. Nuzzling her neck and cheek he asks: "So, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen, now the whole world will know of our engagement. How do you feel about that?" He asks the girl who has stood by him, albeit in the shadows of a fake romance, crazed fans and a media shitstorm. But she was there for him no matter what. Long distance calls late at night, lies upon lies from "sources" and fans alike swearing to the everlasting love between Tanya and Edward. Bella stood her ground, held her tongue and waited for Edward. She touches his face softly and whispers; " As long as I'm the only leading lady in your life. I'm here, always. I love you." Edward leans down to kiss Bella tenderly. "I promise to love you forever Bella. No fake dinners, no fake dates, no fake looks of love. No media or fans. Just us. Real and forever." Bella then moves to sit on Edward's lap and removes her 'Team Edward' T-shirt, smirking at the lust showing in her man's eyes as he looks upon the only girl to ever hold his heart. She leans down to his ear and whispers "Sounds about right because we're too damn good together to ever need to fake it." She says with a wink. "Now bite me vamp boy!" She says with a giggle. Edward pins his real leading lady to the bed and does just that...

**A/N This is my very first time posting a fiction I wrote. I must be either really dumb or really**

**brave ****to start off my time here with a story that will more than likely give**

**me the most hate mail.****In all honesty this fic was so much fun to write!**

**If you don't have a sense of humor, I'm sorry :( ****I have to be true to who I am**

**as a fanfiction writer. I love this fandom and hope to make someone smile..**

***looks around for friendly faces***

**Looking forward to posting more serious stories soon! Thank you for taking the time to read! **


End file.
